It is known to provide wedding dresses which have a removable train. The train can be attached to the dress during the ceremonial part of a wedding, and can be removed from the dress to allow the wearer to wear the dress without a train at other times, for example during a dance or informal reception. However this requires special dresses which are designed to have a separable train.
It is also known to pin a train up to the upper part of a dress in order to convert the dress from a first form in which the train trails along the ground behind the dress to a second form in which the train is raised and supported clear of the ground, or in which the train is raised so that it only trails lightly on the ground. However this can be time consuming, and requires expert knowledge on the part of the person doing the pinning.
It is also known to provide a dress having a train in which the train is provided with prefabricated attachment points, for example loops of tape material, which can be gathered together and attached by pins to predetermined attachment points on the dress. However this also requires special dresses which have the tapes pre-attached to the train.
None of the prior art methods of converting a dress from a dress with a train to a dress without a train allow an unskilled user to convert, quickly and simply, any dress having a train to a dress in which the train does not trail along the ground.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above problems.